1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device for a vehicle and a drive system for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, those vehicles have been known each of which includes at least a motor generator as a driving source, and is capable of braking by regeneration executed by the motor generator and braking by a fluid pressure brake. Conventional technologies are described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-155403, for example.
In such a vehicle, if a gear position in a multi-speed transmission coupled to the motor generator is shifted to another gear position, the transfer of rotation (torque) between the motor generator and a wheel is temporarily interrupted in the transmission. This operation temporarily stops the braking by regeneration if a gear position in a transmission is shifted to another gear position during the braking by the regeneration executed by the motor generator. As a result, acceleration of the vehicle changes. To solve this problem, the braking by the regeneration may be temporarily shifted to the braking by the fluid pressure brake, for example, in shifting the gear position. The braking by the fluid pressure brake, however, has lower response than that of the braking by the regeneration, which can hardly eliminate fluctuations in the acceleration of the vehicle. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a control device for a vehicle and a drive system for a vehicle in which changes in acceleration of the vehicle hardly occur, for example, in shifting a gear position during deceleration of the vehicle and regeneration executed by the motor generator.